Naruto: Advanced
by Ferdyhoshigaki92
Summary: 10 tahun telah berlalu semenjak peperangan antara aliansi seluruh ninja dengan madara, di desa konoha yang damai hidup seorang anak hokage yang cukup nakal. Naruto yang sejak kecil tidak mengenal ayahnya ingin sekali mengetahui siapa ayahnya.
1. Chapter 1

Second my fic (n_n)V,

I warning all of you, "Naruto" is kishimoto copyright… this fic is just cheap version of me.

Do not… I repeat… do not pretend that this fic is came from kishimoto…

NG

"ouch… ouch ouch!" terdengar ekspresi naruto menahan sakit.

"ya ampun naruto, kau kan laki-laki masa begitu saja sudah kesakitan. Coba kau bayangkan, bagaimana jika sora melihatmu begini?" kata-kata hanabi yang menggoda naruto.

Mendengar ejekan dari bibinya, Dengan ekspresi memaksa naruto menahan rasa sakitnya sementara hinata merewat luka-luka anaknya dengan sabar.

"bibi…, bibi tidak ada misi hari ini kan?" Tanya naruto

Suara naruto seperti petir yang menyambar hanabi, teh yang baru setengah perjalanan keluar menyembur tak terkendali.

"Ohok…ohok… YA AMPUN AKU LUPA! Maaf ya naruto bibi harus pergi, akan ku ajarkan teknik hyuga lain kali ya" secepat semburan tadi hanabi segera membuat segel ditangannya, lalu menghilang.

Tanpa hanabi suasana kembali sunyi, hinata memang jarang berbicara, tapi naruto tahu kalau ibunya itu sangat menyayanginya. Sentuhan tangan ibunya, aroma tubuh ibunya naruto sangat menyukainya, meskipun ia melihat kerinduan pada mata ibunya…

Ditempat lain terlihat ruangan rapat yang dipenuhi oleh petinggi konoha.

"sichidaime, ini adalah daftar calon ninja yang akan masuk akademi tahun depan" jawab seorang jonin

Hokage segera melihat daftar tersebut dan membaginya kedalam beberapa team. Lalu ia terhenti pada satu daftar, terlihat tulisan "HYUGA NARUTO".

"masukan ini ke tim 9!" jawab hokage

"tapi tuan konohamaru, tim 9 kan…" protes Neji

"LAKUKAN!" sebelum neji selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya konohamaru yang telah menjadi hokage menjwabnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"baik" jawab neji kemudian menyelipkan daftar bertulisan "HYUGA NARUTO" kedalam amplop tim 9.

Semilir angin dan bunyi gemerincing lonceng sangat damai di kediaman hyuga. Kemudian ia teringat kata2 kyubi di hutan tadi tentang ayahnya.

"Ibu?"

"ya?" jawab hinata dengan suara yang sangat lembut

"seperti apa ayah waktu seumuranku?" entah dari mana naruto menyakan hal itu.

Hinata yang sedang memotong sayuran seketika terhenti. Suasana kembali sunyi, naruto melihat mata ibunya berkunang-kunang. Naruto tertunduk, ia sadar telah menanyakan sesuatu yang salah.

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

NG

"aku pergi main dulu ya bu…!"

"ya, hati-hati. Perhatikan asmamu naruto!" jawab hinata

"ya ampun, kapan ibu berhenti mengkhawatirkan aku? Aku ini kan laki-laki…" naruto bergumam sambil menjauh dari kediamannya.

"lagi pula kenapa ibu tidak suka membicarakan ayah ya? Bukankah hokage itu orang yang seharusnya dikenang?"

Naruto teringat kembali perkataan kyubi di hutan kemarin…

"pasti dia mengetahui sesuatu…" naruto langsung bergegas menuju hutan dimana dia bertemu kyubi…

Di kediaman naruto, neji datang berkunjung.

"silakan masuk neji-san" pinta hinata… "anggap saja rumah sendiri"

"terimakasih putri Hinata," jawab neji dengan sopan.

"ada apa repot berkunjung? Bukankah sedang ada rapat petinggi konoha?" Tanya hinata

"sebenarnya ini juga tentang rapat tersebut… ini tentang naruto…" jawab neji

Suasana menjadi tidak enak… wajah hinata terlihat sedikit marah…

"dia…"

"TIDAK AKAN KU IJINKAN" hinata memotong kalimat neji

"aku tahu kau merasa kehilangan setelah kehilangan rokudaime. Meskipun kau bisa mengendalikan darah Hyuganya, bagaimanapun juga dia seorang Uzumaki… !" lanjut neji

Dengan menitikan air mata hinata berkata "Keiyaku no Jutsu!"

Mendengar jurus tersebut chakra neji menjadi tak beraturan. Tubuhnya bergetar tak mampu menahan rasa takut…

"apa Rokudaime…?" Tanya neji

Hinata mengangguk tanda meng-iya-kannya. Kenyataan yang mengerikan baru saja di ketahui neji.

Di lain pihak terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan menuju akademi ninja, meskipun banyak orang melihatnya sebagai gadis yang tomboy tapi ia tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu. Lambing kipas di belakang bajunya bukan lagi menandakan sebuah kenyataan yang tragis, orang-orang desa kini melihat lambang tersebut sebagai Harapan. Mungkin sudah keturunan clannya sehingga wajahnya selalu tenang, setenang langit di sore hari, sesuai dengan namanya, Sora Uchiha.

"SOOOORRAAAA.." seseorang memanggil dari belakang

sora melihat seorang anak seumurannya sedang berlari ke arahnya

"ada apa naruto?" Tanya sora

Naruto sedikit tersengal-sengal. Sambil mengambil nafas ia menjawab

"heii.. hei.. bagaimana kalau sekarang kita berkencan?"

"TIDAK" jawab sora sambil berlalu meneruskan perjalanannya…

Mendengar jawaban tersebut naruto sedikit kecewa, namun ia tidak gampang menyerah.

"bagaimana kalau besok?" Tanya naruto lagi sambil mengikuti langkah kaki sora yang semakin cepat

"TIDAK"

"kalau lusa?"

"TIIIDAK"

"bagaimana kalau kau putuskan waktunya?"

"TIDAK… TIDAK… TIIIDAAAAAK!" jawab sora Sambil berlari menjauh dari naruto

Naruto ingin mengejarnya namun nafasnya sudah tersengal-sengal, kepalanya sedikit pusing. Ia semakin sulit bernafas. Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi putih, ia tidak mampu menyeimbangkan dirinya dan terjatuh.

To be continue


	3. Chapter 3

NG

"apa kau sudah terbangun?" terdengar suara sarkastik dari Kyubi semakin membangunkan naruto.

Naruto masih merasa linglung… 'bagaimana aku bisa sudah ada di hutan?'… 'apa kyubi yang membawaku kemari?' pertanyaan tersebut berkecambuk dipikiran naruto

Naruto melihat kancing bajunya terbuka, ia melihat sebuah tattoo hitam di perutnya.

"a…apa ini?" spontan naruto bertanya sambil menggosok-gosokan perutnya dengan harapan segera hilang.

"itu sebuah segel! Tidak akan bisa di hapus" jawab kyubi

"segel? Untuk apa segel ada di perutku? Siapa yang melakukan ini?" pikiran naruto di penuhi pertanyaan.

"hufth…" kyubi menghela nafas, "kurasa sudah saatnya kau mengetahui kebenaran!" lanjut kyubi.

"Ini di mulai 12 tahun yang lalu"

=================flash Back=============

Ini dimulai 12 tahun yang lalu sebelum Rokudaime menjalankan misi terakhirnya.

Ramen ichiraku memang jarang buka pada malam hari, tapi hari ini sepertinya special untuk dua orang kekasih yang sedang menanti kelahiran anak mereka

"hinata, aku senang bisa menjadi pendampingmu" kata kata rokudaime semakin membuat wajah hinata memerah

Hinata terlihat masih pemalu meskipun mereka sudah berkeluarga,

"a… a… aku…" jawab hinata masih malu, "apa? A..apa?" Tanya rokudaime

"aku.. ju…ga" lanjut hinata dengan suara sangat pelan

"hmmmm?" ekspresi rokudaime yang masih kurang jelas mendengarnya, ia semakin mendekatkan telinganya ke arah hinata hingga kedua pipi mereka bersentuhan.

"KKYYAAAAAAA" teriak hinata

"PANAAAASSSS….Panasssssss" tanpa ada persiapan semangkuk ramen tumpah ke muka Rokudaime.

"ma.. maaf naruto, aku kkaget," jawab hinata sambil membersihkan wajah suaminya…

"ya ampun hinata, apa kalau kau kaget selalu seperti itu?" protes naruto.

"HAHAHAHAHA" suara tawa dari paman teuchi yang sudah bertahun tahun mengelola ramen ichiraku.

"kau harus lebih fleksibel naruto, jika tidak di masa depan akan lebih banyak ramen yang tumpah di wajahmu!" lanjut paman ichiraku.

"paman ini, sebuah ramen yang tumpah tidak akan bisa diprediksikan oleh siapapun, bahkan hokage!" bela naruto

"apa benar kau seorang hokage? Hehehehe!" ucap ayame mempertanyakan kemampuan pemimpin desanya.

Semuanya tertawa, melihat hinata, paman teuchi dan ayame tertawa, aku tahu bahwa hal tersebut dapat meringankan bebannya karena sebentar lagi dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang besar. Sesuatu yang pertama kali dilakukan dalam sejarah ninja.

"baiklah, sebaiknya kita pulang hinata, aku tidak ingin kamu dan bayi kita masuk angin" ucap naruto

Mendengar perhatian naruto, hinata tersenyum kecil.

"paman kami pulang ya!" salam naruto setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang.

"ya hati-hati" jawab paman teuchi dan ayame bersamaan

"besok datang lagi ya!" lanjut ayame, rokudaime menoleh ke ayame dan sedikit tersenyum.

Ayame melihat hal tersebut adalah sesuatu yang ganjil. Karena ini pertama kalinya Rokudaime tersenyum dan tidak menyeringai. Senyuman yang mungkin mengatakan 'Selamat Tinggal'

"ayo masuk naruto" ucap hinata, namun Rokudaime hanya berdiri di depan pintu, matanya sedikit sayu.

"naruto, jangan katakan bahwa kau harus menggunakan jurus itu!" protes hinata

"maafkan aku, tapi aku harus melakukannya!" jawab naruto

"tapi ini anak pertama kita!" teriak hinata dengan nada tersedu-sedu

"jangan khawatir, akan aku pikirkan cara lain untuk menyelamatkan anak kita" jawab naruto

"TAPI.." sebelum hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, naruto mencium bibir hinata dengan lembut.

"percayalah padaku" naruto mencoba meyakinkan hinata

Suasana haru tersebut terpecah ketika seorang Anbu datang

"Tuan Hokage, Sudah saatnya!" ucap Anbu tersebut.

Naruto membalikan badannya, namun terhenti ketika Hinata memeluknya dari belakang,

"Kumohon Jangan Pergi" pinta Hinata

Namun tanpa sepatah kata lagi Rokudaime melangkah maju…. Meninggalkan anak dan istrinya dengan langkah berat.

Di medan pertempuran semuanya sudah menunggu.

"Syukurlah kau sudah datang Naruto" ucap Tenten

"aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya , saat dia lengah cepat habisi dia!" ucap Sasuke menjelaskan peluang mereka.

Namun Rokudaime menjawab, "Tidak, lindungi semua orang dengan Denki Shirudo-mu"

"Jangan Bertindak Bodoh Naruto" argument Sakura.

Rokudaime kemudian menatap kedua mata teman satu teamnya,

"aku harap aku bisa terus bersama kalian" ucap naruto dengan senyuman khasnya, lalu ia pergi.

"NARUTOO…Narutooo" teriak Sakura

"Sakura!1" cegah Sasuke

Lalu sasuke membuat segel ditangannya…"DENKI SHIRUDO"

beberapa saat kemudian yang terlihat hanya cahaya putih kecil yang kemudian menyebar, dan meruntuhkan setengah bulan. Saat saat terakhirnya ia berkata padaku

"Hey Kyubi, jenis kelaminmu apa?"

"BOOOOODDDDOH, kau akan mati, malah mempertanyakan hal tidak berguna seperti itu" teriak Kyubi

"aku akan meneluarkanmu dari tubuhku!" ucap Rokudaime

"akan aku gunakan clone ku untuk memegang segelmu, ini mungkin permintaan terakhirku" lanjut naruto

"Apa itu?" Tanya kyubi

"JAGA ANAKKU"""…

To Be Continue- Next Chapter Penjelasan Keiyaku no Jutsu


	4. Chapter 4

NG

Pukul 3 sore hari, penduduk desa sudah mulai menutup Toko mereka, semuanya istirahat, dan menikmati waktu bersama keluarga mereka. Tetapi tidak untuk dua sosok di tengah hutan terlarang konoha.

"sebenarnya jurus apa itu?" tanya naruto

Kyubi tidak langsung menjawab. Terlihat sedikit khawatir namun ia menutup matanya mungkin harga dirinya masih terlalu tinggi untuk memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya.

"Keiyaku no Jutsu, " jawab Kyubi

"sesungguhnya ini bukanlah sebuah jurus melainkan sebuah Kontrak, Kontrak yang dilakukan antara Ninja Dengan "Dewa Kematian"" lanjut Kyubi.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar jurus "Shiki Fujin"?" tanya Kyubi

naruto sempat berfikir sejenak

"hmm… aku pernah mendengar dari paman Neji bahwa Hokage ke-3 pernah menggunakan jurus itu melawan salah seorang Legenda Sannin!, memangnya ada apa dengan jurus itu?" lanjut naruto

"jurus itu adalah jurus untuk menyegel Jiwa seseorang , tapi dengan harga Jiwa Ninja yang menggunakan Jurus itu. Dengan kata lain jurus ini hanya bisa dilakukan satu kali, karena setelah menggunakan jurus ini pemakainya akan mati." Jawab kyubi dengan serius

"Sebelum ayahmu menjadi Hokage, ia pernah berlatih jurus Shiki Fujin dengan seorang gadis Hyuga. Mereka berhasil memanggil dewa kematian tanpa harga jiwa mereka. Ini berhubungan dengan Byakugan dan teknik manipulasi chakra clan Hyuga." Lanjut Kyubi

Dalam benak naruto menduga bahwa gadis Hyuga itu adalah Ibunya.

"saat itu Dewa Kematian mempertanyakan apa yang ayahmu dan gadis itu ingin kan. Namun gadis hyuga itu tahu bahwa dewa kematian tidak memberikan sesuatu dengan Cuma-Cuma. Ia menanyakan tentang Harga dari keinginan mereka"

"Dewa kematian menjawab 'aku tidak dapat menemukan Jiwa Rikudo, dan aku ingin jiwa anak-anak kalian'" kata-kata Kyubi cukup membuat naruto ketakutan.

"itu adalah Keiyaku no Jutsu, jika kau bisa memberikan apa yang Dewa Kematian inginkan ditambah Jiwa anakmu maka kau akan diberikan apapun yang kau inginkan!" lanjut Kyubi

"melawan Madara yang telah mengumpulkan Chakra dari Tailed Beast dan membuat Bulan Sebagai mata Sharingannya, Rokudaime tahu behwa tidak ada cara lain selain memanggil Dewa!" lanjut Kyubi

"hey tunggu dulu" kata naruto

"bukankah kau salah satu Tailed beast, kenapa kau masih hidup?" tanya naruto

DUUgg… Kyubi memukul kepala naruto..

"JANGAN MEMOTONG PEMBICARAAN KU ANAK LEMAH," teriak Kyubi

"Ketika 8 Tailed Beasts sudah berkumpul maka tailed beast yang tertinggal akan tertarik ke 8 tailed beast tersebut untuk menstabilkan jumlah chakra yang terpisah.! Namun Rokudaime mempertahankan kesadaranku di tubuhnya sehingga hanya chakraku saja yang menghilang." Jelas Kyubi

Naruto melihat sedikit senyuman di kyubi ketika mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin sesuatu yang dibangun oleh kebencian pun masih di butuhkan didunia ini.

"lalu mengapa aku masih hidup jika ayah melakukan jurus itu?" tanya naruto

"sampai saat ini pun aku tidak percaya bahwa orang bodoh itu telah membohongi Dewa!" jawab Kyubi

"Jiwa adalah Sumber Chakra, tanpa Jiwa Chakra tidak bisa diproduksi, dan tanpa Chakra Jiwa telah Mati. Ayahmu telah membangun segel ditubuhmu sehingga hanya sedikit Jiwa yang di tarik dari tubuhmu oleh dewa kematian. Dibutuhkan 12 tahun untuk menarik semua Jiwamu, dengan kata lain Kau seharusnya mati hari ini!" lanjut Kyubi

"namun setelah aku coba teliti, Rokudaime telah menyegel sebagian kecil Jiwa Dewa Kematian di dalam tubuhmu. Sehingga ketika jiwamu habis kau masih memiliki Jiwa dewa kematian dan kau tidak mati, segel di perutmu itu adalah segel untuk menyatukan Jiwa Dewa Kematian dengan tubuhmu" jelas kyubi

Mendengar kenyataan tersebut naruto merasa bersyukur menjadi seorang anak dari Hokage, dahulu dia selalu berpikir bahwa seorang Hokage adalah orang yang membuang keluarganya demi orang lain. namun saat ini pandangannya telah berubah, bahkan seorang ayah akan menentang Dewa demi anaknya.

"jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan, Anak Lemah?" tanya Kyubi

Naruto berdiri dan mengepal tangannya. Kekuatan terlihat di matanya.

"Aku akan menjadi Hokage! Tidak, AKU AKAN MENJADI NINJA YANG LEBIH KUAT DARI HOKAGE!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. Kau memang anak orang itu" ucap Kyubi

Sesaat kemudian muncul titik kecil diantara mereka lalu meledak hingga membuat kyubi dan naruto terlempar jauh.

Muncul dua sosok menyeramkan dihadapan mereka, dengan tanduk dan mata yang merah. Naruto menyadari bahwa itu adalah Dewa Kematian

Next Chapter: Konfrontasi dengan Dewa Kematian.

========Note========

Baca juga yach fic-ku judulnya A Tragic Story of Gagagigo


	5. Chapter 5

NG

Naruto terhempas cukup jauh karena ledakan itu, semuanya terlihat berdebu. Setengah sadar ia melihat sebuah sosok yang menghampirinya. Tanpa ada basa basi sosok itu memasukan tangannya ke perut naruto, ia merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

"INI?" kata sosok tersebut sambil tangannya merasakan sesuatu didalam perut naruto.

Sosok tersebut kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari perut naruto dan berbalik,

"BERANINYA KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU!" teriak sosok tersebut kepada sosok yang lain sambil tanganya mencekik

"AKAN KU ROBEK JIWAMU!" lanjut sosok tersebut sambil mengeluarkan Samurainya.

Disaat Samurai tersebut beberapa centi lagi dari dada sosok yang terdesak itu, sosok yang terdesak itu berkata

"Aku tidak melanggar kontrak!"

"aku sudah berikan jiwa anakku, perjanjian kita selesai" lanjut sosok tersebut

"si..siapa kau?" tanya naruto ketakutan

Sosok tersebut berbalik

"NAMAKU ATAERU, DEWA KEMATIAN!" kata sosok tersebut

"KAU ANAK YANG SANGAT BERUNTUNG,!" lanjutnya

"BAGAIMANAPUN JUGA MENYEGEL JIWA DEWA KEDALAM TUBUH MANUSIA SANGAT TERLARANG" kata Dewa Kematian kepada sosok di tangannya.

" SEBAGAI HUKUMAN, KAU AKAN TERUS MENJADI BUDAKKU UNTUK SELAMANYA! DAN PADA WAKTU ANAK ITU HABIS KAULAH YANG HARUS MENCABUTNYA!" ucap lanjut Dewa Kematian.

Secepat dia datang dengan cepat juga pergi, yang terlihat hanya sosok yang satu lagi.

Sosok itu mendatangi naruto, kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Hihiii" mereka berdua tersenyum.

"apa kabarmu…. Ayah?" tanya naruto

"hmm… menjadi budak dewa tidak terlalu sulit" kata Rokudaime

"tunggu dulu!... mengapa kau lebih mirip Ibumu dari pada aku?" tanya Rokudaime

"oohhh Syukurlah!" jawab naruto dengan menyeringai

Naruto memang jauh lebih mirip Hinata dari pada Rokudaime sendiri. Rambutnya berwarna Hitam dengan corak ungu cerah, mukanya yang sedikit lebih bulat, dan mata putih Byakugannya yang menandakan dia seorang Hyuga. Mungkin hanya satu yang mirip dengan rokudaime adalah rambutnya yang seperti durian itu.

"apa kau pikir ayahmu ini tidak tampan?" Rokudaime kembali bertanya sambil berpose aneh.

Melihat tingkah ayahnya yang berpose aneh, naruto tertawa, ia berdiri dan mencoba memeluknya. Namun gagal karena ia merasa tubuh Rokudaime hampa.

"maafkan aku,… naruto" ucap rokudaime

"maafkan aku karena tidak ada saat kau membutuhkan" lanjut rokudaime

Sambil mengusap air matanya, naruto menjawab

"Tidak, ayah menyangiku, dan itu yang paling penting!"

Melihat rokudaime, kyubi yang baaru sadar segera menggigit leher rokudaime namun gagal.

"Beraninya kau muncul setelah kau menyegelku di dalam tubuh ini!" protes kyubi

Rokudaime menoleh kearah kyubi dan berkata,

"hihiii… bukankah kau lebih lucu dengan tubuh itu?" rokdaime mencoba untuk mengejek kyubi

"cih" ucap kyubi sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"naruto, waktuku di dunia ini sudah habis, aku akan pergi, jadilah ninja yang baik!" ucap rokudaime

Naruto mengangguk tanda mengnyanggupinya

"oh iya satu lagi" lanjut rokudaime

"rantai kebencian ini belum terhapuskan" kemudian rokudaime menghilang

Naruto tidak mengetahui apa yang dimaksudkan oleh rokudaime. Namun saat ini dia bersyukur telah bertemu dengan ayahnya.

Satu tahun kemudian ia masuk akademi ninja setelah Hinata mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya, di mulailah legenda ninja yang memiliki chakra dewa kematian.

Next History of The Strongest Rival

===============note================

Chapter berikutnya aku mo certain tentang idolaku :D


	6. Chapter 6

Peringatan: Butuh kedewasaan untuk membaca Fic dibawah

Tapi tidak lemon kok

NG

History Of The Strongest Rival

Ombak terlihat sangat besar di tepian pantai Kirigakure, semua penduduk desa tidak melaut karena takut akan karam. Namun terlihat seseorang duduk diatas karang, sambil ia menajamkan pedang kusanaginya air matanya turun dengan deras tapi tidak terlihat menangis. Terukir Fukushū di pedangnya.

"akan ku bunuh orang-orang konoha" ucapnya berlulang-ulang

Ia berdiri dan menebaskan pedangnya ke ombak hingga membuat ombak terbelah 7 bagian. Ia berteriak lirih.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU ORANG-ORANG KONOHA LALU AKAN KULENYAPKAN DUNIA INI"

========16 years ago=========

"aku pulang" jawab seseorang didepan pintu, suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Hotaru, seorang wanita dengan dua anak.

"Ibu… Ibu… ayah sudah pulang!" ucap seorang anak bernama Shinji dengan semangat

Hotaru datang sambil menggendong anak keduanya yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu lahir ke dunia ini. Ia kemudian membantunya untuk melepaskan Samehada.

"Syukurlah, anak keduaku sudah lahir" Ucap Kisame sambil melihat anaknya

"apa kau sudah menamakannya?" Tanya kisame pada Hotaru

"tidak aku belum menamakannya, aku menunggu Tuan Kisame Pulang" jawab Hotaru dengan sopan

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak memanggilku dengan Embel embel 'Tuan' lagi kan, pangil aku… 'Ayah'!" balas kisame sambil menggendong anak keduanya, dari matanya terlihat rasa syukur yang teramat sangat

"Bagaimana kalau kita menamainya, Seishin" ucap kisame

"ya itu terdengar bagus" jawab Hotaru

"ayah… ayo kita bermain!" pinta Shinji

"ayolah Shinji, berikan ayahmu waktu untuk istirahat" Hotaru mencoba membujuk Shinji

Kisame mencoba untuk melakukan apa yang Shinji minta namun tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk melakukan itu, malakukan Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyū Fūjin memang sangat melelahkan, bahkan untuk orang seperti kisame.

Disaat ia mencoba memejamkan matanya ia mencoba mempertimbangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah misi Akatsuki berhasil. Mungkin tinggal di tempat terpencil dan jauh dari dunia sudah cukup.

Beberapa saat kemudian suara dari luar jendela membangunkannya. Setelah ia sadar ternyata hari sudah sore, ia melihat keluar jendela, Hotaru yang sedang menggendong Seishin sedang bermain dengan Shinji. Cukup riang untuk keluarga seorang Missing Ninja.

"hei… lihat ayah sudah bangun" ucap Hotaru kepada anak-anaknya

"Ayah ayo cepat kemari" Shinji dengan riang

Kisame segera bergabung dengan keluarganya, ia tidak tahu bahwa ini adalah moment terakhir bersama keluarganya.

"Kau tahu Hotaru, setelah urusan Akatsuki ini selesai, aku akan membawa kalian ke tempat yang jauh dimana hanya ada kita berempat" ucap kisame

"kemanapun ayah pergi aku akan tetap mengikuti ayah" jawab Hotaru

Namun suasana yang begitu riang ini rusak ketika kisame merasakan seseorang memperhatikannya, lalu ia dengan cepat melempar Kunai ke arah semak. Seseorang muncul dari semak itu

"sudah saatnya… Kisame" ucap madara sambil memegang kunai yang baru saja dilempar kisame.

Kisame berdiri, dan masuk kedalam rumah untuk bersiap, namun sesuatu menghalanginya

"Ayah… apa ayah akan pergi lagi?" tanya Shinji

kisame menunduk dan memegang kepala Shinji

"sayang sekali harus begitu shinji, ayah janji setelah misi ini selesai, kita akan mempunyai waktu lebih banyak untuk bermain" ucap Kisame, lalu ia pergi

"CEPAT KEMBALI YA YAAHH!" teriak Shinji seiring dengan semakin jauhnya kisame. Anak ini akan segera membawa takdir yang besar untuk dunia. Setelah kisame pergi keluarga ini akan merasakan kebencian yang teramat sangat.

beberapa bulan kemudian seseorang berlari kearah rumah Hotaru.

"Nona Hotaru…" ucap orang tersebut dengan tersengal-sengal

"Tuan Kisame telah…." Lanjut orang tersebut

Orang tersebut tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun Hotaru tahu apa maksud orang tersebut, air mata mengucur deras di pipinya hingga mengenai pipi Seishin yang sedang digendong. Ia menangis tak tertahankan.

"Ibu.. kenapa Ibu Menangis?" tanya Shinji yang masih polos

"cup.. cup..cup… jangan menangis ya bu, nanti aku akan membereskan mainanku!" pinta Shinji

Beberapa tahun setelah meninggalnya Kisame Shinji dipaksa untuk mengerti betapa pahitnya dunia di masa balitanya. Sekarang ia mengerti apa arti kematian sesungguhnya. Namun Hotaru terlihat depresi berat setelah kehilangan suaminya. Ia lah yang selalu menjaganya, dan ia lah orang yang pertama kali peduli padanya. Tanpa Kisame ia merasa tak berharga lagi dan mulai sakit-sakitan.

"ayo bu kita makan" ucap Shinji sambil mencoba memasukan sesendok nasi ke mulut ibunya, tetapi Hotaru diam seribu kata, pandangan matanya kosong.

"Kakak memangnya ibu sakit apa?" tanya seishin yang duduk disampingnya

"Tidak Seishin, ibu hanya sedang tidak ingin makan" ucap Shinji dengan sabar. Melihat Seishin yang masih polos ia menangis,

"ayo bu cepat makan" pinta shinji dengan menangis hingga air matanya menitik ke nasi yang hampir basi tersebut.

Melihat kakaknya menangis seishin pun ikut menangis. Rasa sakit mulai dirasakan shinji.

"kumohon bu ayo makan" pinta shinji dengan memelas. Namun seperti sebelumnya Hotaru tidak bereaksi sedikitpun.

Shinji diam-diam mencuri untuk memberi makan adik dan ibunya. Berulang kali ia hampir dibunuh oleh orang-orang desa karena mencuri. Hatinya akan membawa takdir yang besar. Terlalu besar untuk dibayangkan

Beberapa tahun kemudian Hotaru meninggal karena sakit. Penguburan jasad ibunya hanya dilakukan oleh shinji.

"Kakak kenapa kau mengubur ibu?" tanya seishin, Shinji diam namun air mata terus mengalir

"kakak jahat… kakak jahat!" ucap Seishin sambil memukul-mukul kaki kakaknya karena telah mengubur ibunya sendiri.

Shinji berlutut dan mencoba memeluk adiknya. "maafkan aku Seishin, suatu saat kau akan mengerti" begitu ucapnya dengan terseduh-seduh

Saat itu ia baru mengerti mengapa ibunya menangis. Suatu perasaan yang jauh lebih sakit dari pada tertusuk oleh ribuan pisau. Namun, rasa duka Shinji belum berakhir sampai disitu. Seishin terlahir dengan tubuh yang lemah, ia selalu sakit-sakitan sejak kecil. Suatu hari Seishin berkata

"kakak, sebaiknya kakak pergi meninggalkanku, aku hanya akan jadi beban kakak disini!" ucap Seishin. Tubuhnya kurus dan terbaring di tempat tidur.

"BOOODOOOOH, kakak tidak akan meninggalkanmu!" teriak Shinji, matanya berkunang-kunang, ia tahu bahwa dengan tidak adanya uang untuk berobat dan makanan, adiknya tidak akan bertahan lama.

Malam itu begitu dingin, Seishin terlihat sangat menderita. Shinji tahu ia harus segera mengakhiri penderitaan adiknya. Shinji lalu duduk disamping seishin dan mencekik leher adiknya tersebut, hingga adiknya sama sekali tidak lagi bernafas.

"Maafkan kakak Seishin… Maafkan kakak!" ucap Shinji berulang-ulang, air matanya mengalir deras, isak tangis dari seseorang yang telah menderita sejak lama tumpah tak tertahankan.

ia merasa dirinya kotor, kemudian ia melihat pedang kusanagi peninggalan ayahnya, dan mencoba untuk bunuh diri, namun…

"kalau saja orang-orang konoha itu tidak datang, ayah pasti masih hidup, ibu pun masih hidup, dan adikku pun pasti masih hidup!" ucap seishin sambil tersedu-sedu

Tiba-tiba tangisnya terhenti, kebencian yang tidak tertahankan terlihat dimatanya. Kebencian yang jauh lebih gelap dari pada Iblis itu sendiri.

Ia berdiri dan menggenggam erat pedang kusanagi ayahnya. Ekspresinya menunjukan kemarahan dan kebencian.

"suatu saat aku akan mati, namun sebelum aku mati, AKAN KU MUSNAHKAN ORANG-ORANG KONOHA!" teriakan yang lirih dari seseorang yang merasakan betapa pahitnya dunia

Ia membakar rumah orang tuanya dengan jasad Seishin didalamnya. Menunjukan keputusannya yang bulat. Seseorang lahir kembali dengan kebencian, orang ini suatu saat akan mengancam dunia.

=======note========

Hope You Like it, Next-Naruto bertemu Shinji


	7. Chapter 7

NG

Setahun telah berlalu semenjak naruto bertemu Rokudaime. Ia sekarang sudah lulus dari akademi dan menadi genin. Ini adalah hari pertamanya sebagai seorang ninja, hari dimana masa depannya akan ditentukan.

Naruto berkaca di kamarnya, dan bersiap untuk berangkat. Ia melihat foto ayah dan ibunya ketika muda dulu

"Hihii… apa aku dan Sora akan menjadi seperti ini ya?" Tanya naruto pada dirinya sendiri

Ia kemudian bergegas menuju tempat pertemuan tim 9 di Jembatan konoha. Dengan tergesa gesa ia meninggalkan sarapannya dan disaat ia sudah di depan pintu ia melihat Hinata yang baru saja pulang dari berbelanja.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Hinata

"hmm… nanti saja bu, akan aku cari sesuatu untuk dimakan nanti!" jawabnya sambil berlari.

"hati hati Narutoooo" teriak hinata

"yaaa…." Jawabnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Hinata melihat anaknya seperti bayangan dari suaminya. "mungkin kau tidak pernah benar-benar meninggalkanku" ucapnya sambil berjalan masuk ke rumah.

"hihiiii… kira-kira siapa ya yang akan menjadi rekan-rekanku nanti, aku harap… hihiii?" tanya naruto pada dirinya sendiri

"Ouch…" Naruto merasa menabrak seseorang

"maaf ya, aku tadi sedang melamun!" ucap Naruto. Ia melihat sebuah benda yang panjang dan terbungkus kain terjatuh.

"maaf apa ini punya anda?" tanya naruto

Dengan cepat orang itu langsung mengambil benda itu,

"terima kasih" ucapnya sambil berlalu.

Naruto merasa heran, karena untuk seseorang yang beru pertama kali bertemu, tatapan matanya dipenuhi kebencian. Namun ia kemudian tidak memperdulikannya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Jembatan Konoha.

Disana ia melihat dua orang genin sudah berada disana. Namun seseorang yang diharapkan naruto tidak berada disana.

"Ahoy… aku Naruto anggota tim 9, apa kalian juga anggota tim 9?" tanya naruto tanpa basa-basi pada dua orang yang baru ditemuinya itu.

"hmm… aku tidak pernah melihat wajah kalian di Akademi!" lanjut naruto.

"aku Ina, aku baru pindah ke konoha beberapa hari yang lalu" ucapnya

"bagaimana dengan mu?" tanya Naruto pada orang yang satu lagi

Namun orang itu diam dan mencoba menuliskan sesuatu di papan putih kecil yang dibawanya, lalu menunjukannya pada naruto

[Namaku Yoshitsune Shurui]

"ia tidak bisa berbicara" bisi Ina pada Naruto

"memangnya mengapa kau tidak bisa bicara?" tanya naruto pada Shurui

Lalu Shurui mencoba menuliskan sesuatu di papannya, dan menunjukan lagi pada naruto

[Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya]

Melihat tulisan tersebut Naruto terjatuh…

"aw.. kau tidak perlu menuliskannya jika jawabannya seperti itu" ucap naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terbentur.

"hihihihihi" Ina tertawa kecil

"hiiiii" Shurui juga ikut nyengir

"he.. he.. he" naruto juga terpaksa ikut tertawa.

BOOOFFFFF

Sesuatu mengagetkan mereka.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, aku akan menjadi Jonin Pembimbing kalian" ucapnya tanpa basa basi.

"UCHIHA?" teriak naruto kaget

"Kau ayahnya Sora?" tanya naruto

Tidak heran jika naruto menebak sasuke sebagai ayahnya sora karena hanya ada satu keluarga Uchiha di Konoha.

"ya, apa ada yang salah?" tanya sasuke

Naruto berbalik, 'ini kesempatan untuk membuat ayahnya sora terkesan dengan kehebatanku, dengan begitu semuanya akan menjadi lancar' ucapnya dalam hati

Naruto kemudian berbalik kembali dan berkata "tidak tidak, tidak ada apa-apa

Ina dan Shurui melihatnya sedikit terkejut karena ekspresi wajah naruto lebih aneh dari sebelumnya.

"baik kalau begitu, perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing" lanjut Sasuke

Ina mengangkat tangan "aku Ina Sofuto aku baru pindah dari Negara Api bagian timur," ucapnya dengan sedikit gugup karena guru Joninnya sangat tampan.

Kemudian Shurui menunjukan tulisan dipapannya ke Sasuke

[Yoshitsune Shurui]

[Suka makan Dango]

[Tapi tidak suka tusuknya]

Sasuke sudah mengerti mengapa ia tidak bisa bicara lalu melanjutkan ke yang lain.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" ucap Sasuke kepada Naruto

"Aku Hyuga Naruto, cita-citaku ingin menjadi Ninja terkuat!" ucapnya dengan lantang.

'Jadi anak ini ya…' ucap sasuke dalam hati,

"baiklah, untuk saat ini sampai disini dahulu, karena aku ada misi ditempat lain!" lanjut Sasuke

"bisakah kami ikut guru?" Tanya Ina yang terlihat sedikit kecewa

"tidak, Ini misi yang cukup berbahaya" jawab Sasuke

Mereka bertiga terlihat kecewa,

"Sebagai gantinya besok kita semua akan menjalankan misi!" lanjut Sasuke dan kemudian menghilang.

"Jadi ini ruangan Hokage" ucap Shinji ketika memasuki ruangan Hokage, ruangannya terlihat kosong. Dan sepertinya memang baru saja ditinggalkan.

Tiba-tiba shinji merasakan kunai dilehernya, ketika ia melihat refleksi dari jendela, sudah ada Sichidaime di belakangnya.

"Kau cukup punya keberanian untuk menyusup ke ruanganku" ucap Konohamaru.

NEXT - Clash with the Head of Will of Fire


	8. Chapter 8

"Masuga Jibun no Kotoba Omagenai, Sore ga Watashino Nindo Dakara.", Uzumaki Naruto

-n_n-

"kau cukup memiliki nyali untuk menyusup kesini" ucap Konohamaru

Shinji tertawa sinis, "Benar apa kata Raikage, Hokage dari Konoha memang tidak bisa diremehkan" ucap Shinji

"Raikage?... Apa kau yang membunuhnya?" tanya Konohamaru dengan tetap menempelkan kunai di leher Shinji

"Dia hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu bagaimana menggunakan kekuatannya!" jawabnya

Suasana semakin tegang, perlahan Shinji mencoba meraih Kusanagi dengan tangan kirinya. "Jangan bertindak yang tidak-tidak!" teriak Konohamaru semakin menekan kunai ke leher Shinji.

Namun, tanpa menghiraukan peringatan Konohamaru, Shinji dengan cepat memegang Kusanaginya hingga Konohamaru terpaksa menusuk kunainya ke leher Shinji...

SPLAASHH..."APA? Mizubushin?" Konohamaru terkejut. "Sepertinya ia bukan orang biasa" lanjutnya seiring munculnya kabut disekitarnya.

Konohamaru semakin waspada dengan jarak pandangnya yang semakin berkurang. Tanpa disadari ia merasakan benda tajam sudah ada dilehernya.

"Jangan bergerak!" ucap Shinji, "Sekarang keadaan sudah berbalik, aku ingin kau menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku," lanjut Shinji

"Dimana Uchiha Madara?" tanyanya

Dengan sedikit tersenyum Konohamaru menjawab "Dia sudah tewas"

"Dimana Uzumaki Naruto?" lanjut Shinji

"Dia juga sudah tewas" ucap konohamaru

"Bagaimana dengan Maito Gai? Apa dia juga sudah Tewas?" Shinji bertanya lagi

Kali ini Konohamaru tidak langsng menjawab, "Cepat, atau kupenggal kau" ancam Shinji

"Lebih baik mati dari pada menjual teman sendiri!" jawab Konohamaru dengan tegas.

"hahahaha, semangat api konoha memang menarik. Baiklah jika itu yang kau minta, MATI KAU!"

-n_n-

"SORA UCHIHA?" teriak panitia ujian Jonin

"Ya" jawabnya sambil menuju tempat panitia

"Oowwhh jadi itu Uchiha Sora?" salah seorang Chunnin berbisik pada temannya

"Memang pantas untuk seorang Uchiha, diumur 13 tahun ia sudah menjadi Chunnin, dan sekarang ia mengikuti ujian Jonnin" jawab temannya

"aku mendengar bahwa kedua orang tuanya adalah murid legenda Sannin" Chunnin yang lain mencoba menegaskan.

Begitulah suasana di ruang pendaftaran ujian Jonnin. Melihat kebanyakan orang yang berada di ruangan itu, Sora memang terlihat mencolok dengan umur yang masih 13 dan satu dari sedikit kunoichi yang berkesempatan untuk mengikuti ujian tersebut.

Seseorang membuka pintu.

JREEENG...terdengar bunyi gitar, semua orang melihat kearah pintu masuk namun Sora tidak menoleh sedikitpun seakan ia tahu siapa orang tersebut.

"~oh sora... Jadikan aku kekasihmu...~" sebuah nyanyian fals terdengar

Sora menunduk mukanya merah padam, 'anak ini agresif sekali' dalam hatinya. Kemudian ia berbalik melihat Naruto sudah berlutut di depannya.

"Hufthh…." ia menghela nafas. Kemudian ia menarik telinga Naruto keluar ruangan.

"Ouch… Ouchh… Sa… sakit!" kata naruto,

"Naruto! Ini ruangan hanya untuk Chunnin, seorang Gennin sepertimu tidak boleh berada disini" ucapnya tegas, sementara para Chunnin dibelakang saling siul, dan menggoda sore.

"Ayolah Sora untuk sekali saja kita berkencan.." Naruto memohon

"Baiklah, jika kamu bisa membawakanku bunga Tsubaki, maka aku akan mempertimbangkan tawaranmu" ucap Sora.

Naruto terkejut dengan syarat yang diajukan Sora bukan saja bunga itu hampir punah, namun juga sangat berbahaya.

'Hihi..dengan syarat ini ia pasti menyerah' pikir Sora

Naruto masih tercengang, entah bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan bunga tersebut. Namun…

BOOOOUUUUMMMMM… terdengar suara ledakan dari ruang Hokage. Naruto, Sora beserta Chunnin yang lain segera berlarian menuju ledakan tersebut.

-n_n-

"MATI KAU!" teriak Shinji, Tetapi…

Splash… Splash…Splash

Shinji berlutut, 5 Anbu telah menusuk dada dan punggungnya! Darahnya Keluar tak terkendali.

"Ohok.. Ohok.." Shinji merasa kesakitan, dan tertunduk. Tubuhnya semakin lemas. Dengan sisa sisa kekuatannya ia membuat segel air,

"Su..suiton, Ion-ka"

"MUNDUR!" teriak Konohamaru kepada seluruh Anbu

BOOOOUUUUMMMMM… terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar, suaranya seperti ratusan petir yang menyambar bersamaan. Karena Ledakan tersebut, Konohamaru dan ke lima Anbu tidak bisa mendengar dengan baik, telinga mereka masih berdengung.

Semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya segera berdatangan, Naruto masuk pertama kali,

"Dia?" ucap naruto melihat Shiji berlumuran darah.

"Suirō no Jutsu" sekali lagi dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya Shinji mengeluarkan jurusnya, mengurung Shinji, Konohamaru, Naruto dan 5 Anbu di dalam Penjara Air.

'Chakra ku ditariknya!' pikir Konohamaru, sementara ke lima Anbu dan Naruto masih memberontak di dalam penjara air.

Shinji merasa baikan, Chakra 6 Shinobi ditambah 1 Hokage akan membuat lukanya cepat sembuh. Ia tersenyum dan mencoba meraih leher Konohamaru dengan tangan kirinya, 'Mati Kau!' dalam hati Shinji

"RASENGAN!" dengan cepat Konohamaru melancarkan Rasengan ke perut Shinji hingga Shinji tidak dapat meraih leher Konohamaru dan hanya dapat meraih tangan kanan Konohamaru.

Rasengan tersebut memecah segel penjara airnya dan semuanya terlepas. Chunnin yang lain beserta Sora baru tiba,

Melihat jumlah Shinobi disana Shinji tahu bahwa ia tidak meiliki kesempatan, kemudian ia mengeluarkan Bom Asap dan Menghilang, Konohamaru Ingin mengejarnya namun ia baru sadar bahwa tangan kanannya telah terlepas.

To Be Continue…


End file.
